Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King
Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends/The Lion King crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In the Pride Lands of Africa, a pride of lions rule over the animal kingdom from Pride Rock. King Mufasa's and Queen Sarabi's newborn son, Simba, is presented to the gathering animals by Rafiki the mandrill, the kingdom's shaman and advisor. Mufasa shows Simba the Pride Lands and explains to him the responsibilities of kingship and the "circle of life", which connects all living things. Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, covets the throne and plots to eliminate Mufasa and Simba, so he may become king. He tricks Simba and his best friend Nala (to whom Simba is betrothed) into exploring a forbidden elephants' graveyard, where they are attacked by three spotted hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, who are in league with Scar. Mufasa is alerted about the incident by his majordomo, the hornbill Zazu, and rescues the cubs. Though upset with Simba, Mufasa forgives him and explains that the great kings of the past watch over them from the night sky, from which he will one day watch over Simba. Scar sets a trap for his brother and nephew, luring Simba into a gorge and having the hyenas drive a large herd of wildebeest into a stampede that will trample him. Scar himself does not interfere to save Simba, but instead informs Mufasa of Simba's peril, knowing that the king will rush to save his son. Mufasa saves Simba but ends up hanging perilously from the gorge's edge. Scar refuses to help Mufasa, instead sending him falling to his death. He then convinces Simba that the tragedy was Simba's own fault and advises him to leave the kingdom and never return. He orders the hyenas to kill the cub, but Simba escapes. Scar tells the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king, allowing his three hyena minions and the rest of their large pack to live in the Pride Lands. Simba collapses in a desert and is rescued by Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat and warthog, who are fellow outcasts. Simba grows up in the jungle with his two new friends, living a carefree life under the motto "hakuna matata" ("no worries" in Swahili). Now a young adult, Simba rescues Timon and Pumbaa from a hungry lioness, who turns out to be Nala. She and Simba reunite and fall in love, and she urges him to return home, telling him that Pride Lands have become a drought-stricken wasteland under Scar's reign. Feeling guilty over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms off. He then encounters Rafiki, who tells him that Mufasa's spirit lives on in Simba. Simba is visited by the ghost of Mufasa in the night sky, who tells him that he must take his rightful place as king. Realizing that he can no longer run from his past, Simba decides to return to the Pride Lands. Aided by his friends, Simba sneaks past the hyenas at Pride Rock and confronts Scar, who had just struck Sarabi. Scar taunts Simba over his role in Mufasa's death and backs him to the edge of the rock, where he reveals to him that he murdered Mufasa. Enraged, Simba pins Scar to the ground and forces him to reveal the truth to the rest of the pride. Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, and the lionesses fend off the hyenas while Scar, attempting to escape, is cornered by Simba at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs for mercy and attempts to blame the hyenas for his actions; Simba spares his life, but orders him to leave the Pride Lands forever. Scar attacks his nephew, but Simba manages to toss him from the top of the rock. Scar survives the fall, but is attacked and killed by the hyenas, who overheard his attempt to betray them. Afterwards, Simba takes over the kingship as rain begins to fall. He also makes Nala his queen. Later, with Pride Rock restored to its usual state, Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub to the assembled animals, continuing the circle of life. Trivia *Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz guest star in this film. *Diesel and 'Arry and Bert will work for Scar in this film. *''The Little Mermaid'' franchise, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and The Lion King were all made by Disney. *''Thomas & Friends: The Classic Series - Season 4'', Barney's Imagination Island, and The Lion King were all released in the year, 1994. *The storyline concludes in Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Scenes *Opening/"The Circle of Life" *Scar and Mufasa's argument/with Rafiki *Simba's first day *Simba and Scar's conversation *Simba meets Nala/"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Elephant Graveyard *Under the stars/"Be Prepared" *Wildebeest stampede/Simba and the team run away *Scar, the hyenas, and the diesels take over/Timon and Pumbaa's introductions *Simba awakes/"Hakuna Matata" *Back at Pride Rock *Star gazing/Simba's alive! *Simba and Nala reunite/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" *Simba and Nala's argument/"He Lives in You" *Simba's return/Timon and Pumbaa's distraction *The Battle of Pride Rock Part 1: The truth revealed and the clash begins *The Battle of Pride Rock Part 2: Simba vs. Scar/the new kind/the happy ending Soundtrack #The Circle of Life #I Just Can't Wait to Be King #Be Prepared #Hakuna Matata #Can You Feel the Love Tonight #Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Elton John version; end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Movies Category:Musical projects Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films dedicated to Robert Guillaume Category:Films dedicated to Madge Sinclair Category:Thomas' Adventures Series